


Toyama's Great and Orgasmic Webcam Show!

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Gay, M/M, Public Nudity, Rape, Sex Toys, VERY UNDERAGE, little blood, non consentual, webcam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: Welcome to Toyamas Orgasmic Webcam Show! Toyama Aishite Ayame indulges in perverted acts whether by choice or not!





	1. Toyama's First Time

"Hey everybody! Whats crackalackin? Hope your havin a wonderful day and welcome back to another video! Im HiImBlue and today i have a little special surprise for all of you!" The popular YouTuber HiImBlue screamed as Toyama turned on another video.

The 7-year-old boy loved HiImBlue's content and watched him everyday. He was ready to learn what surprise the man on the screen had today.

"Me and my other YouTube friends Johnny43 AndyIsCrazy and ToyOpenAlex have a special offer for you today cause are doing a special one person meet and greet and to win a day over to see us and hang out with us comment your name age and why you love the channel!"

The man behind the screen wallowed on in one big run-on shout. Toyama perked up at this information. HiImBlue had previously mentioned he lived in Dallas and Toyama has recently moved to Dallas.

Toyama flew to the comment section.

He wrote, "Hi! Im Toyama! Im 7 years old. I live in Dallas! My google plus is Pikachu442 and I love your channel because you play CoD and my mom says its too dangerous for me to play!"

Soon enough, and shockingly to Toyama, he got a response from AndyIsCrazy,

"Hi Toyama. You write very well for a seven year old boy. You are smart! I checked out your Google+. What a coincidence you just moved here. Ill be talking to Blue about you. And just a secret between you and me-- his real name is Aubrey! What a silly name, right? See you soon maybe?????

-Andy"

Toyama perked up at the thought of seeing some of his favorite YouTubers. Soon enough, an ecstatic Toyama got a letter in the mail about coming to their house. Toyama told his parents he was going to a friends house and rushed on his bike over to the specified location.

 

* * *

 

"Oh are you Toyama? Oh you're even cuter than your photos. Come in come in!" A tall man Toyama recognized as Johnny43 greeted him at the door. All the men were sitting crosslegged on the floor around a tripod.

"Hi toyama," said HiImBlue, "I have heard a lot about you." Toyama smiled. "Please sit" said Alex, adjusting his position so Toyama could sit in view of the Camera. "I am very excited to be hear!" The dark-haired boy smiled, sitting beside them.

"Hi HiImBlue, Johnny43, ToyOpenAlex, and AndyIsCrazy" Toyama shouted. "Oh no call us Aubrey, Johnny, Alex, and Andy!" Alex said, petting the boys head. "Oh okay!" Toyama smiled again.

"Lets get to filming. Head up kid, you will be broadcasted to a couple milion people." Andy said, turning on a camera. "Is this on YouTube?" Toyama asked, waving to the camera.

"No its on a new popular sight called ********!"

* * *

 

"Oh okay!" Shouted Toyama, waving again. "Ive never heard of it." Alex began, "Oh, no you haven't! Its for adults but since you're so cool you get the go-ahead!"

Toyama seemed antsy as he squirmed around, waiting for something to do. "Toya-bear come sit in my lap!" Shouted Johnny and Toyama complied owlishly. He smiled, not knowing what to do with his face.

"Since this is an adult site, its only fair we play adult games, right?" Johnny nudged at Toyama's chest. Running his fingers down Toyama's breastbone, it was clear he was waiting for a response. "Uhhhh sure I guess." Toyama gave some warped consent.

"Thats nice so you wont mind if Alex takes off your clothes?" He asked, grazing his hands along Toyama's nipples which caused a small giggle. "Uhh no I guess not." Toyama complied, to which Alex stripped the young boy of everything except for his shoes.

"Does it feel warm and ticklish when my fingers brush over this spot?" Aubrey asked, joining Johnny at playing with the boy's chest. "Yes it feels really ticklish." Toyama laughed, putting one hand on Aubrey's much larger hand.

"How does it feel when I do this?" Asked Alex, flicking one of his nipples lightly. "It doesnt hurt but it doesnt tickle either but I can still feel it. Its like tingly-" Toyama said, burying his head in Johnny's shirt. "May you keep doing it?"

After a couple more seconds the men around Toyama were getting quite restless just playing with his chest. "I think its time we play with this half." Johnny smiled, poking Toyama's tiny boyhood.

"You are gonna touch my peepee?" Asked Toyama. Nobody really answered, Aubrey just started tracing along his tiny asshole. "Dont touch there! Its dirty and I poop from there." Said Toyama, hiding his face in his hands. "No part of you is dirty, sweety~." Aubrey cooed softly and Toyama shut up.

* * *

 Slowly, Aubrey began working in half of one of his fingers into the very small hole. It hurt Toyama very badly but he didnt object or scream because he wanted to be famous.  _I guess this is just how everyone gets famous. Ill just suck it up._

As time went on, Aubrey began to work another finger into Toyama. Even with tears streaming down his face, he did not scream. Aubrey eventually decided it was enough. The lubeless fingers finally left Toyama and he finally let out a noise- a groan. 

Toyama was glad it was over.

But the four were far from done.

Aubrey joined place beside Johnny, petting Toya's red face. "Ish it finally over?" Toyama asked. "Look at me baby, its all gonna be all right." Cooed Aubrey. "Keep looking at me."

Although Toyama didn't notice it, Andy was currently lining up his tip with his small hole. Alex distracted Toya by softly rubbing his nipples, which Toyama did enjoy in some way.

"Count with me-" Aubrey began. Toyama nodded and they started counting. "One, Two,

_**Three!"** _

As Toyama got to three he could feel the foreign mass invading his body which caused him to scream at the top of his lungs. Through the tears, Tiyama managed to mutter, "Stop! TAKE IT OUT! I dont like it!"

Andy continued impaling Toyama with his cock until he was all the way in. Toyama screamed in pain, pleading with Andy to take it out. "I hate it! It feels lewd, it feels icky!" 

"Yamete! Yamete kudasai!" Toyama groaned, feeling the hot penis pulsating inside him. He couldnt help it, he passed out.

* * *

When he awoke, he was pumped full of all of their semen and the video tape was off. "He's up!" Alex yelled, "run before he calls the police!"

Toyama watched their new video the next day. They apologized for the lack of a video and said Toyama the winner didnt show up. 

 

_Go on, tell the cops._

_Nobody will fucking Believe you, whore._

 


	2. Later on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its two years later now...

Toyama Ayame was now nine-years-old. Even though the incident had happened two years ago, Toyama still had dreams. They werent nightmares, but when toyama woke up he woke up in a sweat and his shorts felt tight. Toyama was older now, and friends at school and his older brother Shin had told him their fair share of sex knowledge.

Toyama knew this:

When a man and a woman fuck, the male will ejaculate inside of her and produce offspring. If more than two people are envolved than its a gangbang. There was one thing peaving him though, Toyama was on the receiving end and he was not a girl. Therefore, he must be some sort of superlewd sex pervert.

Simple enough, right. With this knowledge of himself being a perv, Toya had dove into his own research. Toyama learned that what happened was called rape and it wasnt his fault. But since it was forced, and it hurt, why did he want more?

Soon enough, Toyama had hurt himself from longing too hard. After some google searching, he found specific un-namable pedophile rings where they would share videos and videos. And Toya would sit behind the computer watching little boys his age getting fucked by massive cocks. His peepee would itch.

With that, Toya had begun a profile dedicated to himself. He would steal his 17-year-old sisters toys and play with them. His live streams gathered an attention and fans begun to call it "Toyama's Great and Orgasmic WebCam Show." Toya enjoyed the reputation as a pervert by masturbating old men.

Easily enough, though, Toyama had begun to get bored with toys. After venting about his heartache, many men in the Dallas area had offered to help him blow off this steam.

Now, may I just mention, Toyama looked completely different from when he was seven. And whilst he remembered his rapists, they seemingly didnt remember him. So as soon as he got a message from Aubrey himself, Toyama felt a heat in his stomach.

* * *

 

Entering the dimly lit warehouse had sent a shock of nostalgia zooming throughout Toyama's cock. The same old tripod was set up and cushions were set around it. And sat on those sushions were the oh-so-familiar faces. One of them aas missing, though, because the author forgot his name.

Toyama approached the group with low gusto. "I- I dont want you to go easy on me like last time." He mumbled. They seemed confused at first but after some true thought Aubrey perked up.

"Are you wearing a wire kid?"

"No! I just want you to go really hard on me. All the kinks you have, explore them. Let me be the canvas for you to experiment on." Toyama blushed, unzipping his coat to reveal his small hard cock. "Pretty please-"

* * *

Aubrey smiled, grabbing the small boy by the waist and quickly thrusting in his cock dry. It hurt really bad at first but the pleasure of the familiar cock was starting to turn Toya's lewd switch.

"You have to be thirsty from biking all this way. Here, have a drink." Johnny teased, aiming his halferect cock in the little boy's mouth and releasing a stream of hot urine, thin and unbreaking. Toyama hated the taste, but it turned him on. 

"Oops some spilled out, looks like Ill have to punish you." Johnny bit Toyamas ear before giving him a sharp slap across the face. Ow! It stung. It wasnt long before another slap was given and spurts of watery little boy cum spurted from his tiny cock.

"Do you like pain?" Andy asked, gently rubbing the red stain across his cheek. "Yesh it felt good." Toyama choked through his moans. Aubrey pulled his hair, releasing his hot cum inside of his boypussy.

Andy held and examined the boys face. "Its quite too cute. Make it less cute with these bruises." Andy said, slapping him once more, this time much more intense and Toyama felt the wind get knocked out of us.

The pain stung alot but after a while it really felt nice. Dry sex felt wonderful, too, with just the right tinge of pain to balance out the overwhelming pleasure sensation. Toyamas mouth still tasted sharply like urine.

"Toya open your mouth. Im gonna empty my bladder and if any leaks out Andys gonna pee inside you. Since you like urine so much, taste this." The words uttered from Johnnys mouth were commanding.

And Toyama entered subspace even though he didnt know what that was, obediently kneeling and causing Johnny to laugh. Johnny aimed the tip of his dick up to Toyamas mouth and released his whole bladder.

Toyama swallowed it all, being careful not to spill a drop and receive the punishment. "Okay, as a reward, you can go home. See ya! That was hot." Andy droned on, three of them walking away.

"Wait."

Toyama sighed in desperation, spreading his legs to reveal his beaten red ass. "More.. please."

* * *

 

"Okay, Well fuck you more if you do what we say."

The men had dressed toyama in hello kitty panties, a girly shirt decorated in strawberries, and silk stockings.

"Okay Toyama, bend over and present your ass. Tell everyone on my cell about how much we fucked today." Aubrey said, aiming at Toyama with a cell phone. "Oh! And peace signs!" Andy added. Johnny nodded in agreement.

So the horny little bitch bent over and gave a long talking-to to the camera about how much he loved sex. "Now pee for everybody. Close your legs and pee all over yourself, through your panties."

Toyama complied, shooting all of his bladders worth of hot urine amongs his stocking-clad thighs and ass. He welcomed the feeling of warmth grazing his bitchpussy. "Should we make him shit himself? Im not into that but I think itll be sexy to see him all dirty and embarressed."

After further whispering from the group, Toyama knes what was to come next. It felt disgusting to be laying around in his own shit but the embarssment from thousands of people watching him shit himself was sort of turning him on. 

They proceeded to do many other things like double insertion, more watersports, ropeplay, knifeplay, and Toyas favorite: slapping. All of this abuse turned Toyama on to the point of return.

Man what a sexual 9-year-old.


End file.
